


Have Your Pie and Eat It

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [14]
Category: Brave (2012), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Meet-Cute, Pie, Pie shop, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: It all comes down to the last chicken and ham pie.





	Have Your Pie and Eat It

**Author's Note:**

> The Slash Game strikes again. This prompt was for "a character who is good at diplomacy", to result in a meet-cute with Tyrion at a pie shop.
> 
> Westeros setting, presuming a future where Daenerys is Queen and Tyrion is her advisor. Elinor is presumably widowed, and Merida is Lady of their House.

“Three of the steak and potato pies;” the triplets could tell by just smelling a pie whether it had vegetables in it, and buying them anything but the same thing always ended in disaster; “one lamb and vegetable, the large one please;” Merida, at least, was more balanced, although goodness only knew where she put the amount of food that she ate; “and the chicken and ham, if…”

Elinor trailed off, realising that she was not the only one pointing to the last of the chicken and ham pies sitting on the counter. She turned to the gentleman also indicating it; he was hip-height on her, with untidy blond hair and piercing eyes.

“My apologies, Lord Lannister,” she said immediately. “I did not realise there was another in the shop with me. Good day to you.”

He shot her a bright smile. “Lady Dunbroch, the fault is mine for not announcing my presence. I had heard that this was the best place to find something to eat, and it seems that I have been proved right in my research.”

Technically speaking, Elinor was not Lady Dunbroch any more, not since her daughter had taken over as the great lady of House Dunbroch. But most still addressed her that way, and she was used to it after the years. “Well, I cannot say that I have found better. We have tried to hire their cook for the house itself, but they have respectfully declined.”

“All the better to share their skills, I am sure. Especially if they continue to have your patronage.”

“That they certainly do,” said Elinor. She smiled to the young woman behind the counter. “I will have the vegetable today. Lord Lannister should have the opportunity to sample your chicken and ham pie.”

But Tyrion Lannister waved it away. “No, no. Never let it be said that I stand between a Lady and her choice of meal.”

“You are a guest in my daughter’s house,” Elinor reminded him. “I have had plenty of opportunities to sup here. As has my daughter,” she indicated the pies that had already been set aside for her, “and believe me when I saw I am nowhere near as particular as she.”

“I had noticed,” said Tyrion. There was a wry note to his voice that caught her rather by surprise. He had been quiet and watchful during the arrival of Queen Daenerys’s train, precise and insightful during negotiations, and it was not quite a surprise but certainly a welcome change to hear the sharper note to his tongue for which he was so renowned. “She is holding fast to even Her Grace in conversation.”

But it had not escaped Elinor’s notice that it was Tyrion doing much of the negotiation, and that even when Queen Daenerys spoke it was rarely without Tyrion watching on or even leaning close to murmur to her.

Somehow, she suspected that Tyrion had not missed how Elinor played much the same role for Merida, either.

Tyrion raised his chin, and looked to the woman at the counter. “I will pay for the pie,” he announced. “But it was rather larger than I was intending to purchase, for all that I have been told my stomach is not in proportion to the rest of me.” He turned Elinor a charming smile. “Perhaps you might be able to assist me with it?”

Elinor smiled in return. “Why, I believe that can be arranged.”


End file.
